Latido Constante
by ClumsyD
Summary: ¿Es que no te han llegado las noticias? Has fallecido. / HaruTaka — UA [Universo Alterno] /
1. Soledad

**¡Hola! He estado muy ausente, lo sé D: pero creo que se podría decir que estoy de regreso. Me disculparía por mi ausencia, pero supongo que todo es mejor cuando no estoy porque no hay quien moleste con fics malísimos xD**

 **Advertencias (¡sí! ahora tengo que poner esto porque hay varias personas que se me quejan cuando tiro lemmon sin avisar xD): en este, nada de nada. Aunque hay un poquito de ShinAya que no he mencionado en el summary.**

 **¡Los personajes le pertenecen a papi Jin, yo sólo les tomo para hacer el ridículo de mí misma! x3**

 **[...]**

— La leyenda dice que desde el inicio de los tiempos, cada individuo nace destinado a pasar a través de la eternidad acompañados por más nada que la soledad. Hasta que el amor incondicional, tanto familiar, como romántico y como platónico se introdujo a la existencia... No, no quiero seguir leyendo. — Shintaro alzó la vista del libro, clavando su fría mirada en Ayano, quien fue la que eligió la leyenda llamada "Almas Gemelas" del pequeño libro que sostenía el joven. — Es una tontería. Ni siquiera es una leyenda, esto no es más que una suposición acerca de algo que ya todo el mundo sabe.

— ¡Por favor, sigue leyendo! ¡Yo creo que es muy bello! — se quejó la chica, a lo que Shintaro simplemente se limitaba a rodar los ojos. Haruka, observando la escena, sólo sonrió. Él estaba bien con cualquier libro que ellos quisiesen leer, feliz de escuchar a su amigo leer para ellos como siempre solía hacerlo.

— Pues léelo tú, no es como si no supieras. — él movió de un lado a otro el libro, sin embargo no se lo cedió cuando Ayano intentó tomarlo. — Es más, tienes que practicar tu lectura. Que ya estás en escuela media y sigues trabándote como en primaria.

— Pero es que no estamos estudiando, estamos pasando un agradable rato juntos. — objetó, cruzándose de brazos y con su radiante sonrisa de siempre, girándose a mirar a Haruka. — ¿No es verdad eso, Haruka? ¿O tú quieres pasar la tarde estudiando?

— ¿Por qué no solo terminamos de leer esta leyenda y luego leemos algo más? Vamos, Shintaro, que de todos modos no son nada largas. — respondió éste, encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad no quería tener que decirle a Ayano que Shintaro llevaba un mínimo de razón acerca de que no estaría mal que ella practicase la lectura en voz alta.

Shintaro miró fijamente a ambos hasta que el silencio pareció convencerlo, suspirando y volviendo a concentrar los ojos en la página que dejó. — ...Fue entonces cuando se comenzó a relatar que cada individuo, al nacer solitario, está destinado a encontrar a su otra mitad durante el transcurso de la vida; un alma gemela.

Al oír el propio nombre de la leyenda en la lectura, Ayano se acercó un poco más, oyendo atentamente cada palabra que pronunciaba tan fluídamente el otro chico. Shintaro se detuvo por unos segundos cuando la notó, pero al ver que a ella no le afectaba en lo más mínimo la cercanía entre ambos y sólo le hizo un gesto con las manos para que prosiguiera, él sólo suspiró.

— Algunos simplemente dedicaban aquello como primer propósito, otros le hallaban a pesar de no haber expresado interés, y otros sólo ignoraban aquél hecho de que existiera algo tal como un alma gemela. — movió su cabeza ligeramente, para continuar leyendo en la siguiente página, cerca de terminar la introducción para comenzar a leer la verdadera historia al respecto. — Se dice que cuando la encuentras, no hay nada para que puedas identificar que aquello sea así, pero hay un sentimiento totalmente firme e indescriptible que con toda la seguridad del universo, afirma que sin duda alguna, se trata de nada más y nada menos que de tu compañero destinado.

La mayoría de aquellos relatos eran tristes. Casi todos terminaban con algún personaje muriendo, o en una miseria completamente injusta. Aún así, ese era uno de los tipos de libros que les gustaba leer juntos, pues tenía diversas historias que eran muy distintas y luego podían sentarse a decir cuáles eran sus preferidas.

Haruka siempre se siente algo culpable al recordar que Shintaro y Ayano creen que su favorita es la que habla de la honestidad. Porque, irónicamente, eso era una mentira. La cual era su preferida sólo lo era porque habla de algo de lo que él carece; esperanza.

La leyenda dice que cada ser vivo tiene a un fiel y confiable protector que ayudará a las personas en el difícil trayecto que raramente es la vida en sí misma. Incluso, a pesar de no tener creencias católicas al respecto, ese podría ser un pensamiento agradable cuando se necesita un apoyo que en realidad es inexistente.

Los adultos frecuentemente cuentan aquello a los pequeños niños asustados, para que estos dejasen de temblar entre sus mantas, reciban un beso en la frente, y tengan una buena noche de sueño, seguros de que serán protegidos por sus _ángeles_ a lo largo de la oscuridad. A Haruka, se lo relató Ayano cuando ella fue a verlo al hospital, un día de invierno, muy cerca de su propio cumpleaños, ya que dentro de unas horas sería sometido a una operación que podría tener algún mal resultado.

Haruka, como cualquier alma inocente que podría poseer un pequeño niño, también lo creyó cuando la vocecita de su amiga lo contó; pero, por supuesto, conforme los años pasaban esa fue tan sólo otra creencia que quedó arrastrada en el pasado. Tal como las que le decían _"todo siempre mejora"_ y _"pronto te sanarás y volverás a casa."_ Sí, ese tipo de mentiras que sólo lograban hacer que lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas mientras pasaba otra noche en una camilla de hospital en lugar de en su cálida habitación con sabanas temáticas.

No las dejó de creer cuando "fue lo suficientemente mayor", sino cuando tuvo cerebro suficiente para notar que lo que más sentido tenía era rendirse ante tener esperanzas. Y teniendo tanto tiempo a solas en el cubo blanco que es su habitación en el hospital, eso terminó por ser un poco temprano.

¿Qué más podría hacer un niño solitario y enfermo? Llorar, y es por eso que Haruka lo hacía tan seguido. Al menos hasta que aprendió que a todo el mundo le gusta más cuando la gente sonríe, y entonces descubrió que así todos son más amables; las enfermeras que solían ignorarlo cuando él dejaba salir lágrimas amargas ahora le deseaban buenos días cuando él les sonreía, los doctores se ahorran decir las malas noticias que no quiere oír, y los rostros de sus padres muestran un alivio que logran hacerlo sentir culpable. No se sentía bien, pero eso no interesaba. Ya que morirá pronto, será mejor al menos ser recordado como "un niñito alegre" o algo de ese estilo, ¿verdad?

Él seguía triste, pero cuando le anunciaron que, con el medicamento apropiado, estaba lo suficientemente capaz como para pasar a través de los años que implicaba una escuela primaria, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que fue honesta.

Y cuando los niños de su aula decían que sus dibujos eran bonitos, lo agradecía con más sonrisas que iban en serio. O cuando Ayano le comparte su bufanda en días fríos, o cuando Shintaro acepta a explicar palabras largas y difíciles de las cuales no sabía el significado. Incluso si mientras hacía su tarea tenía distintos medicamentos a su lado, y pasaba la mayoría de las noches en una habitación blanca y desagradable que no era la suya, Haruka se animaba a decir con seguridad que era afortunado. Al menos, un poco. Pues, de otra forma, él ya ni siquiera estaría aquí, ¿no es así?

— Entonces... ¿¡ella murió!?

— Pues... eso es lo que deja para suponer, creo.

— ¡Qué horror! Él nunca pudo volver a verla, ¡tengo ganas de llorar...!

Haruka notó que no había oído la más mínima palabra de la leyenda que Shintaro acababa de leer, pero no le importó. Sólo puso cara de murria cuando Ayano lo miró para conseguir su acordanza con sus ganas de llorar, y luego, como siempre, pasaron a una nueva historia.

[...]

El aula de clases lucía exactamente igual a la del año anterior, aunque eran escuelas distintas, siendo una preparatoria y la otra escuela media. No le preocupaba el hecho de no conocer a nadie. Todos lo tratarían amablemente siempre y cuando él sonría, y "amigos" es algo que ya tiene.

— ¡Haruka! ¡Estamos en la misma clase! — una voz alegre sonó a su lado, y él alzó la mirada para ver a Ayano, mostrando su sonrisa encantadora. Una ola de alivio pasó por su cuerpo, completamente agradecido de que tendría a una amiga en su clase, por eso Haruka dio su mejor sonrisa, asintiendo enérgicamente. — ¡Phew! ¡Estaba preocupada de estar en una clase sin conocer a nadie...!

— Aunque fuese así, estoy seguro de que Ayano-chan no tendría dificultad para hablar con gente nueva. — respondió él, dejando escapar una risita. La chica sólo se rascó la mejilla, posiblemente dándole la razón de una forma silenciosa. — Oh, ¿y qué hay de Shintaro?

— Ah, él está en el aula justo al lado de la nuestra... — puso mala cara, de repente luciendo totalmente decepcionada al mencionarlo. — ¡Es una pena! Yo que quería sentarme junto a él por otro año...

— Ya veo... no te preocupes, no es como si no fuésemos a verlo nunca. — Haruka trató de consolarla, aún así sin entender demasiado bien aquél deseo. Pues, Ayano y Shintaro llevaban los dos años anteriores sentándose uno al lado del otro, pero el chico no hacía más que regañarle y hacer comentarios ofensivos sin razón alguna. Pero, de todos modos, ella parecía feliz, y también parecía ser la única persona que Shintaro en realidad soportaba, incluso si él no era tan amable con ella. Por lo tanto, si se gustaban uno al otro, Haruka tenía que hacer lo que hacían los amigos y apoyarlos, hasta que sean lo suficientemente valientes como para finalmente decirlo de una vez. — Pasarémos los recesos con él y además almorzaremos juntos, como siempre. Así que no pongas cara larga, Ayano-chan.

— Es verdad. Shintaro de hecho, me dijo lo mismo antes. Aunque... creo que él estaba un poco triste al saber que tú y yo estaríamos en una clase distinta. — dijo ella, sumando una risilla forzada para no sonar tan cabizbaja. Haruka no dudó que aquello era cierto, pues Shintaro tiene muchos problemas para socializar por su cuenta. Después de todo, de niños, Shintaro siempre se escondía tras Ayano y le pedía a ella que hable por él cuando se trataba de algún extraño. De alguna forma, eso no había cambiado.

— ¡Muy bien, clase, todos a vuestros asientos! — una alta y familiar voz irrumpió en el aula, y los dos miraron hacia la puerta para afirmar que era quien imaginaron.

— Ayano-chan, no me habías dicho que tu padre sería nuestro maestro. — Haruka negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera regañándola, aunque en realidad sólo jugaba. — Estoy decepcionado.

— ¡Y-yo tampoco lo sabía! — Ayano parecía estar más sorprendida que él mismo, tomándose en serio el comentario de su amigo. — Él no me dice este tipo de cosas...

— Tú, la joven más bonita quien definitivamente no es mi amada hija, toma asiento. — Kenjirou, rápidamente le demandó aquello a Ayano, asegurándose de haber elegido palabras correctas para avergonzarla. Después de todo, si era el maestro de su propia hija, era como un tipo de obligación hacerle sentir bochorno al menos una vez, ¿verdad?

Tarea que se cumplió, pues Ayano fue rápida al hacer lo que le habían dicho, sonrojándose un poco ante algunas risillas que soltaban sus compañeros, siendo Haruka mismo uno de ellos. No porque le pareciera divertido verla en ese estado, sino porque le parecía bastante tierno lo que había dicho el profesor.

Era por ese tipo de cosas que Haruka se auto-denominaba como afortunado. Va a la escuela y tiene buenos amigos, lo cual concluía a lo que ama y no quiere perder por nada del mundo; la vida de todos los días.

Le gustaba que todo fuese tan normal y sobre todo, cotidiano. Aquello le hacía olvidar que tres veces a la semana tenía que ir a hacer chequeos al hospital, o de los variados tipos de medicamentos y pastillas que debía tomar sin falta alguna todos los días a una determinada hora. Porque a pesar de tener esa horrible enfermedad, estaba logrando vivir.

[...]

Sin embargo, como siempre, existía la mala parte. Porque siempre hay una mala parte. Y sólo cuando ocurría, Haruka recordaba por qué se sentía tan triste en primer lugar, y notaba que no importaba qué tan buena su vida cotidiana era, porque cuando sentía esa presión en el lado izquierdo del pecho, todo era tan terrible que no podría haber comparación.

Se sentía como si el más delgado y largo de los alfileres le estuviera atravesando el corazón, y por ello se toma de las ropas, suficientemente desesperado como para encontrarse a sí mismo completamente incapaz de desear en silencio que se detenga. Sólo para hacer que todo sea peor, Ayano y Shintaro estaban allí, tal vez más desesperados que él mismo, entrando en pánico, probablemente llamando a emergencias e incluso soltando lágrimas.

Verles así sólo hacía que doliese más; después de todo, no había nada que él despreciase más que a la preocupación impregnada en el rostro de sus seres queridos. Intentaba decirles que no lloraran, pero las palabras no salían de su seca garganta, siendo consciente de cómo estaba ahogándose en su propia respiración.

Porque su corazón es defectuoso.

 _"Y esto fue todo. Supongo que está es la parte donde muero."_

[...]

Sabía que estaba despierto, pero no abría sus ojos, pues el clínico olor invadiendo su nariz le decía dónde se encontraba. Imágenes de esos interminables pasillos blancos acosaron su mente por un segundo, por lo que Haruka decidió que sería mejor abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con el resplandor de la luz pobremente instalada en el techo. Frunció el ceño al ver la misma mancha de humedad de siempre en el techo del cuarto de hospital que aborrecía tanto. Sentía las vías en sus muñecas, por lo que evitó moverlas para ignorar que siquiera estaban ahí.

Era la misma escena de siempre. Ver todo negro y de repente abrir los ojos para encandilarse con la luz brillante del hospital, para darse a notar a sí mismo que este sólo había sido otro desafortunado evento al que sobrevivió. Lo extraño era que no oía el incesante sonido proveniente de la máquina que medía a sus propios latidos de corazón, pero eso a veces sucedía.

Soltando un suspiro, se enderezó para quedar sentado, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y al dolor derretido en sus huesos. Ahora debía decir lo de siempre:

 _— Estoy perfectamente. Ya me siento mucho mejor, sólo ha sido en el momento. Lamento mucho haberos preocupado._

Debido al silencio de la habitación, asumió que no había nadie a su lado. No era sorpresa, pues su caso no era como en las películas o los libros. Cuando él despertaba de alguna de esas tragedias, no había nadie sentado a su lado, estrujando su mano y rogando por él para que despertase. No, no había nadie así en su vida. Sus padres siempre esperan afuera, y Ayano y Shintaro jamás están allí para cuando él despierta, ellos usualmente vienen a verlo luego, cuando las noticias de que se encontraba bien les llegaban.

Es por eso que Haruka se sorprende al ver a alguien, en completo silencio, de pie junto a su camilla. El chico sólo se limitó a parpadear repetidamente, tratando de comprobar si no estaba alucinando, pero nada cambiaba.

— ¿Acaso te has equivocado de habitación? — sonrió, de esa típica forma que sabe sonreír él para conseguir respuestas amables. Pero, ella no reaccionó como él hubiese anticipado. De hecho, ella reaccionó de un modo incluso grotesco. Las coletas que llevaba atadas en su cabello saltaron hacia arriba, como si la gravedad fuera sólo un chiste. Haruka brincó un poco en impresión, a lo que la chica daba unos pasos en reversa y veía hacia atrás.

— Tú... ¡¿Tú me estás hablando a mí?! — cuando ella notó que no había nadie detrás suyo quien pudiese ser la persona a la que él de hecho le hablaba, se señaló a sí misma con uno de sus delgados y pequeños dedos.

— ¿Es-estás perdida, acaso? — preguntó, sintiendo nerviosismo ante el comportamiento de la chica. Pero no dejó que su sonrisa se cayera ni un segundo, casi determinado a recibir una respuesta de ella. — Si quieres... puedo decirte dónde está el lugar al que quieres ir, conozco bien este edificio...

— Haruka... no puede ser... — dijo en un susurro quebradizo, casi gimoteando sin llorar. Posicionó una de sus manos en su frente, pensativa. — ¿Cómo fue que me descuidé?

— ¿Qué? — ya que había tantas preguntas, simplemente lo dejó en ello. Como por qué sabía su nombre, o por qué su cabello desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad. Parecía más concentrada en estar lamentándose lo que sea que fuese su problema, ya que como simple respuesta, ella sólo señaló al ecocardiógrafo a su lado.

Y cabía a remarcar, que era muy extraño ver aquella pantalla con una línea que iba prolijamente adelante, completamente recta.

— Todo mi trabajo era evitarlo.

 **[...]**

 **Esta es la primera vez que me propongo hacer un fic con capítulos, y a esto yo le calculo tres o cuatro, por dos razones: me dan miedo los que sobrepasan los seis capítulos, y no tengo imaginación suficiente para que haya más. En fin, esto es mega-aburrido porque los primeros capítulos siempre lo son y yo debo cumplir aquella regla :3 No voy a prometer que el próximo no lo será porque, vamos, yo soy el aburrimiento en persona xDD**


	2. Comprensión

**Actualicé rápido, ni yo me lo puedo creer. Aunque estoy segurísima de que el próximo se tardará más xD además quería ya dejar este publicado para que la historia sea un poco más clara, ya que mi cometido en el primer capítulo era que sea todo confuso y haya poco y nada de explicaciones xDDD**

 **Además tengo varias otras cosas que escribir, y también quiero tener preparado el fanfic para San Valentín. Después de todo no he escrito nada para estas últimas fiestas y me da un poco de pena uwu creo que haré un ShinAya como el año pasado :3**

 **¡Los personajes son de papi Jin :D!**

 **[...]**

Todo se veía negro, pero blanco a la vez. Quizás eso se debía a que el negro, de alguna forma, representa la oscuridad. Y la oscuridad siempre se utiliza como igualdad a cosas malas, tales como la desesperación, la soledad, o incluso alguna tragedia. Por alguna razón, el blanco representa pureza, paz, y perfección, aunque Haruka no podía darle la razón a ese concepto. Analizándolo, tal vez sí, tal vez éste era sólo él siendo infantil al soltar el capricho de que el blanco no es más que tristeza, gracias a esos incontables años en habitaciones de ese color. Dicen que los hospitales llevan blanco porque brinda tranquilidad, y de alguna forma, ese era un agradable pensamiento. Pero aún así, Haruka estaba mucho más que seguro acerca de que él no era la única persona a la que el blanco sólo le estresaba.

Blanco, luces que brillan en blanco. Los uniformes, las sábanas, las canulas nasales, los azulejos, las pastillas, los sueros. Los únicos otros colores son el negro de la desesperación y el rojo de la sangre salida de su análisis.

Y luego, un hormigueo doloroso en la mejilla. Haruka abrió sus ojos, sintiendo un ligero alivio cuando su vista dio al techo, encontrándose con las pegatinas de estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad de su habitación, ya que le recordaba que estaba en casa y no en el hospital. Alzó una de sus manos, pasándole por su propia mejilla para tratar de hacer que el dolor se vaya. Fue en ese momento cuando su cabeza se giró hacia su derecha, encotrándose con la delgada silueta de Takane de pie junto a su cama. Haruka pegó un brinco instintivo, cosa que sólo hizo que la chica brincara un poco también.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — preguntó ella, agobiada. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Eh... sí, yo sólo... me he despertado.

— Sí, eso lo sé. Yo lo hice.

— ¿...Y por qué?

— Porque estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Hablabas dormido, lo haces a veces. — dijo, cruzándose de brazos con aire de suficiencia, como si fuera privilegiada al tener tal aburrida información. — Así que te abofeteé para que despertases.

— ...Ya veo. — Haruka trató de evitar soltar una risilla al respecto, ya que sería forzada. Volvió a acomodarse en la cama, observando cómo Takane se arrodillaba en el suelo y continuaba con lo que estuvo haciendo hasta el momento; mirarlo. Y ahora que él estaba consciente de ello, le resultaba un poco difícil ignorarle, por lo que Haruka volvió a sentarse, y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar. — Takane, es... ¿es necesario que me mires así mientras estoy tratando de dormir?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Este es mi trabajo, idiota.

El chico sintió la necesidad de discutirle esa respuesta, pero sabiendo que no llevaría a nada, cerró sus ojos, determinado a ignorar el hecho de que lo estaban vigilando.

— Para ser un ángel dices muchas barbaridades.

— Ya te he dicho que no soy un ángel. Ya duérmete.

Por una parte, se sentía demasiado bien tener a alguien que cuide de él a todas horas, que se preocupe y también ocupe de él de modo completamente incondicional. Que la leyenda que siempre le hubiese gustado que se trate de alguna realidad sea auténticamente real. Pero, por el otro lado... era completamente horrible. Siendo éste un ejemplo del por qué.

Aquél último grave ataque que tuvo, de hecho lo condujo hacia la muerte. Pero aparentemente, fue un caso en el que cuando despertó le han dicho _"Te perdimos por un segundo."_ Haruka no entendía si fue un segundo literal o si fueron horas, ya que así fue como se sintió. Aunque suponía que de haber estado muerto por horas, realmente no hubiese vuelto. Recordaba que ese día, luego de haberse quedado en silencio por un momento al estar analizando la chica en vista, sus labios se crisparon al intentar decir algo.

— ¿Quién eres? — eso había sido todo lo que pudo preguntar, y cuando ella posó su mirada en él, no puedo evitar encogerse en sí mismo. Pues, ella simplemente se veía demasiado intimidante, a pesar de ser tan pequeñita.

— Takane. — pero ella también se puso tensa, o para ser más exactos; estaba en completo pánico. Se mordía el pulgar con frustración y respondió con la mayor indiferencia del mundo, de modo completamente automático, y prestándole poco y nada de atención al confundido chico.

— ...Yo soy Haruka. — ya que no sabía qué más hacer le tendió la mano, esforzando una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella sólo observó su mano y luego le miró a la cara, dándole a entender que no le daría ningún apretón, por lo que él incómodamente la alejó.

— Ya sé quien eres. — respondió casi gruñendo, como si hubiese sido absolutamente obvio. Y después, Haruka no se animó a decir nada más.

Al menos no hasta que despertó y vio caras de doctores suspirando de alivio, el _"beep, beep"_ que no había extrañado proveniente del ecocardiógrafo aturdiéndolo. Por una milésima de segundo, decidió lo más normal y común de considerar; asumió que fue un sueño. Pero, cuando notó que uno de los diversos rostros que demostraban alivio era el de Takane, sólo pudo mantenerse en silencio.

Sintió el mismo dolor de antes en la misma mejilla, esta vez abriendo sus ojos al instante, sólo para encontrarse con Takane nuevamente.

— Estabas teniendo otra pesadilla.

[...]

Mirando alrededor, nadie en el aula de clases podía verla, lo cual era coherente, pero aún no quitaba el hecho de que fuese un tanto incómodo. Haruka oía la voz de Kenjirou leyendo algún texto que no podría interesarle menos, y siendo que tenía algo tan extraño ocurriendo en su vida, era más que un hecho que simplemente se limitaba a mirar a Takane, quien estaba de pie al frente del aula.

Ella parecía aburrida, a pesar de estar consciente acerca de Haruka observándola. Pues, ella le estaba mirando también, ¿cómo no notarlo? Pero su rostro no mostraba el más mínimo interés o sentimiento. Pronto se encontró a sí mismo haciendo un s _ketch_ de ella en su cuaderno, porque Takane definitivamente se veía distinta al estar expuesta a la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Su pálida piel se veía un poco más viva y su cabello negro brillaba, y de no ser por el hecho que su pecho se mantenía totalmente inmóvil, luciría viviente. Aunque Haruka no pudo evitar pensar que se vería mejor con una expresión más alegre.

— Haruka... — oyó al profesor pronunciar su nombre junto a un suspiro de cansancio, sólo así levantando la cabeza de su dibujo. Al ver las confundidas miradas de sus compañeros, supuso que era extraño que le llamara por su primer nombre siendo que es su estudiante, pero al fin y al cabo eso se debía a que al ser amigo de infancia de su hija, le conoce desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. — ¿Puedes dejar de dibujar y prestar atención? Esto entra en el examen de la semana próxima.

Todos gimieron en disgusto al oír la noticia, algunos quejándose de que no habían entendido el tema y otros pidiendo otra explicación. Ayano entraba en la primer categoría, mientras que Haruka sólo se mantenía en silencio, devolviendo la vista a Takane, quien sólo rodaba los ojos.

Y fue a la hora del almuerzo cuando pensó acerca de un detalle algo importante. O más bien, una decisión. No había pensado en si debía hablarles al respecto a Ayano y Shintaro, y le hizo sentir un poco mal el pensar que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente llamarles. Pero, conociéndoles, Shintaro siempre va del lado de la lógica, y Ayano está obsesionada con historias, y claramente sabe separarlas de la realidad, por lo que...

— ¿Quién es esa? — la pregunta de Shintaro sonó casi grosera, pero sólo por la forma en la que la pronunció, y Haruka sólo miró el dedo del otro chico señalando el dibujo de Takane.

— ¿Te has inventado un personaje o algo así? — cuestionó ahora Ayano, atrapando el sorbete de su caja de zumo entre sus dientes. — ¡Qué mona!

— No, ella es...

— No les digas nada. — la voz de Takane de repente resonó a su lado, y Haruka alzó la vista hacia ella. La chica se veía un poco irritada, cruzando sus brazos y con una ceja hacia arriba. — No van a creerte y te tacharán de loco. Hazme caso.

— ¿Eso crees? — preguntó, un poco decepcionado. Tan sólo fue el fin de semana en el que ha estado conviviendo con Takane, y en ese tiempo no le ha preguntado nada sobre si tiene algún tipo de habilidad o algo parecido, como ver alguna posibilidad de lo que pudiese suceder, pero suponía que debía confiar en la persona que lo ha mantenido vivo hasta el momento. La vio abrir sus ojos en par en par, sus coletas saltaron, riéndose de la gravedad una vez más.

— ¡Ta-tarado, no me hables mientras...!

— ¿A quién le hablas? — cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus dos amigos, vio la forma en la que ambos se encontraban un poco extrañados. Haruka rápidamente alzó sus manos y las sacudió en el aire, negando con la cabeza.

— ¡A nadie, a nadie! Sólo... pensaba en voz alta. — dijo, soltando más risillas forzosas. — Es decir... eh... que sí, es un... personaje que inventé, supongo...

— Ohhh, ya veo, ¿estás haciendo algún tipo de historia?

— Ah, pues... ¿sí?

Ayano se incorporó un poco, emocionada, y casi dejando caer su almuerzo en el proceso. Shintaro se encargó de que eso no suceda. — ¡Cuéntamela, cuéntamela!

— ¡Ah! Bueno, es... es una historia... — miró de reojo a Takane, como si estuviese pidiendo ayuda, pero ella sólo susurró "eres un idiota" y él no pudo evitar concordar. ¿Por qué no simplemente respondió que no? — ...Que no está nada bien desarrollada. T-tal vez será mejor que te la cuente cuando ya esté mejor pensada...

— Buh... ¿No puedes al menos decirme de qué va?

— ...De ángeles. — respondió eso casi por instinto, y pudo oír claramente cómo Takane gruñó molesta. Decidió que sería mejor ignorarlo.

[...]

— ¿No tienes frío? — Haruka acomodó mejor su bufanda alrededor de su cuello, pero a lo que las palabras salían de su boca, Takane casi detiene su paso para mirarle extrañada. — ...Sólo pregunto... es decir, es invierno y tú casi no llevas nada encima.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Claro que llevo ropa! — respondió, casi gritando. Haruka se ahorró comentar que no había dicho que iba sin ropa, porque eso probablemente la conllevaría a gritarle más. Porque ella incluso iba con pies desnudos, su ropa siendo sólo un simple vestido blanco que se movía demasiado al viento. — Además, claro que no siento frío, estoy muerta, estúpido.

El chico sintió un mal sabor en la boca cuando ella dijo aquello, y decidió bajar la mirada y concentrarse en sus propios pasos. No entendía nada bien qué era ella exactamente; tal vez, sea cierto que cuando la gente muere, se convierten en ángeles. Excepto que, Takane no es un ángel, o al menos eso es lo que ella ha repetido ya muchas veces. Aunque él tenía la teoría de que ella tampoco entendía qué era. Porque ella misma también se muestra confundida al hecho de que ahora es visible ante sus ojos, y no parecía tener idea de cómo desaparecerse o algo por el estilo. Razón por la que Haruka se siente medianamente cómodo alrededor de ella, pues después de todo Takane parecía ser sólo una persona muy confundida.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — tragó un poco de saliva antes de hablar, dando una pequeña sonrisa. La chica, al cabo de unos segundos de mirarle con una ceja alzada, se limitó a asentir como modo de respuesta. — Cómo... ¿cómo se siente? Me refiero a... a estar fallecida.

— ¿Por qué me lo estás preguntando? — contra-atacó ella, casi a la defensiva. Haruka sintió un poco de pena por haber preguntado tal cosa, pero decidió sólo encogerse de hombros. De todas formas, hubo un corto silencio, en el que ambos siguieron caminando como si ni siquiera hubiese una conversación pendiente. Por eso, el joven se sintió un poco abrumado cuando ella suspiró, como si estuviese frustrada. — Honestamente, no se siente como nada.

— Es decir... ¿se siente como si estuvieses viva?

— No, se siente como literalmente nada.

Haruka inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, confundido. — No... no entiendo.

— Es como si no existiera. — dijo, pero parecía que sólo hablaba consigo misma. — No puedo sentir tacto ni saborear, para que puedas darte una idea...

— ¿No puedes saborear? ¡Eso es horrible! — exclamó Haruka, horrorizado. Él no podría vivir en un mundo así. Aunque Takane sólo se encogió de hombros, como si no fuese la gran cosa. Estaba intrigado, y no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por ella. Porque a pesar de toda esa indiferencia impregnada en su persona, Haruka sentía con firmeza que ella preferiría estar viva. — Entonces, no eres como un fantasma. ¿Si tratase de tocarte, funcionaría? ¿No pasaría a través tuyo?

— Pues sí. — Takane rodó los ojos, bufando. — Has visto mucha televisión, ¿sabes?

En lugar de responder su pregunta, Haruka tendió su mano hacia ella. La chica, perpleja, sólo brincó un poco ante su movimiento, y se puso tiesa inmediatamente. Él había detenido su paso, mirándole fijamente, por lo que Takane, sin ver otra opción, cuidadosamente le tomó de la mano. Haruka sintió un escalofrío, uno que ella pudo notar, a lo que rápidamente mostró una expresión nerviosa.

— ¿C-cómo es? ¿Muy malo? — cuestionó, tensa, y Haruka sólo se sintió peor cuando se dio cuenta que eso significaba que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía.

— ¡No, no es malo! — le aseguró con rapidez. — Es... sólo que estás... muy fría.

— Ah... y-ya veo.

— Y tú... ¿no puedes sentir mi mano? ¿Para nada?

Al oír su pregunto, él pudo notar cómo ella se tranquilizaba un poco, pero de todos modos, Haruka sí pudo ver la pizca de decepción derretida en su expresión cuando negó con la cabeza. Takane observaba sus dedos entrelazados casi que con murria, por lo que el chico apretujó un poco más su mano instintivamente. Fue la primera vez que pudo verla esbozar al menos una pequeña sonrisa; entonces, Haruka abrió su boca, casi no logrando que las palabras saliesen de su garganta.

— Takane, ¿cómo fue que moriste?

Ella sólo parpadeó, perpleja, hasta que pareció terminar de procesar la pregunta y separó sus manos en cuestión de segundos. Volvió a su expresión usual, que era una mezcla de desinterés y molestia, haciendo casi increíble el hecho de que ese mismo rostro acababa de sonreír.

— Ya vamos, sabes que tendrás que soportar el rapapolvo de tu mamá si llegas luego de las seis. — Takane sólo comenzó a caminar otra vez, ignorando completamente la pregunta. — Y ya deja de hablarme en público, todos te están mirando raro.

Haruka rápidamente escaneó a las personas de alrededor, y sólo había unas pocas dándole miradas confundidas. Por lo que, un poco nervioso, se dedicó a caminar detrás de la chica y por una vez, hacerle caso a ese pedido. Sintió la necesidad de disculparse por haber preguntado, pero algo le decía que sería mejor que sólo se mantenga en silencio. Entonces, eso fue lo que hizo.


End file.
